


Unwanted Affection

by Rookblonkorules



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 'underage' is tagged to be safe, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Gen, Hurt Shiota Nagisa, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit, Protective Akabana Karma, Protective Karasuma Tadaomi, Sexual Harrassment, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Shiota Nagisa-centric, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, Whump, by either the fic or the author, is not condoned in the slightest, not meant as character bashing because I don't hate the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Karma doesn’t have a template to base normal off of, but he knows that this… this is not normal.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić & Shiota Nagisa, Karasuma Tadaomi & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Unwanted Affection

**Author's Note:**

> In general, I'm not a fan of perverted characters. I like them even less when they behave that way around children.  
> So, while I did grow fond of Irina's character eventually, that never changed how deeply uncomfortable I was with her at her debut- especially with her conduct around Nagisa- and I needed to write something to get those feelings out of my system.

Karma doesn’t know what to make of the new teacher.

She’s hot, but he doesn’t have much use for that.

Although, Korosensei seems to like her. 

Not that that matters much to Karma. 

Her class is _Seduction 101_ or some other such garbage. Karma doesn't have much of a use for that either.

He skips it when he can. 

Except apparently, she’s also intent on assassinating Korosensei, so Karma figures he had better pay attention to her if she plans to be the competition. 

He’s not about to let her take the prize for herself.

Karma doesn’t have a template to base normal off of, but he’s as taken aback as the rest of his classmates when the Hella-Bitch grabs Nagisa and pulls him in for a kiss.

Karma sits up a little straighter.

There are several “oohs” from the girls. 

There’s a whistle from somewhere to his left. 

Likely Okajima, but he doesn’t check to see if his guess is correct. 

His focus is entirely on Nagisa.

Nagisa, who pulls away from the kiss, gasping and red-faced. Who makes his way back to his seat, shoulders hunched, and slides into his chair without so much as making eye contact with any one of his classmates.

Karma can’t explain the feeling that rises in his gut, but he doesn’t like it. 

Hella-Bitch doesn’t seem to notice Nagisa’s discomfort, but Karma does. 

And, to his surprise, he cares.

Karma doesn’t skip class again. 

Instead, he watches.

Little things he hadn’t noticed before start to stand out. 

Like the way Hella-Bitch can’t keep her hands to herself. 

A hand on Nagisa’s shoulders here. Or a pat on his head. A smile and a wink directed towards him after a suggestive joke.

Little things that would seem innocuous to Karma if he hadn’t seen what he had. If he doesn’t notice Nagisa’s discomfort now.

The way he hunches his shoulders when she stands too close or her laugh is too loud. 

But Nagisa says nothing and Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei don’t see. 

So Karma says nothing too. 

It culminates when she calls him up to the board again for another one of her french kisses.

Not that she says it like that, but they all know what’s coming anyways. 

She threatens it often enough.

This time, when Nagisa gets up and obediently moves forward, Karma follows a moment later.

His pulse speeds up and his lips flatten. Something like anticipation sings along in his gut and already his fingers are tingling, itching for some action.

He can feel the eyes of all his classmates on his back, but not one of them says a word to stop him.

She’s absorbed with Nagisa, so she doesn’t see him coming. 

Even better. 

He grabs her by the hair and pivots, slamming her face-first into the chalkboard. 

There’s a chorus of gasps and a clatter as just about the entirety of Class-E leaps to their feet. 

Nagisa staggers back, eyes wide and alarmed. “Karma!”

It distracts him, just for an instant, and then he’s swept off his feet. 

He’s on his back on the floor before he can even blink, stars flashing across his vision. Hella-bitch straddles his middle, an arm across his throat. 

Her face is contorted, teeth bared, and blood drips from her nose.

The sight of blood ignites some savage glee deep within him and he grins, incisors biting into his bottom lip. 

She’s a professional assassin. 

Of course, he’s outmatched here.

But he did catch her by surprise. That counts for something.

“You want to play, little boy?” she snarls.

He grins at her- right before he spits in her face.

The heel of her hand slams down into his face. The back of his skull cracks against the linoleum and black spots decorate his line of sight. 

He laughs. He can’t stop laughing. 

“You think this is _funny?”_ Her hand draws back for a second strike- and then she’s no longer on top of him.

Karasuma-sensei drags her back. “What the hell is going on here, Jelavic?”

Karma coughs and rolls over. He’s a little stunned by the sight of their two teachers grappling and it looks like the rest of his classmates are too.

Yada stands behind Karasuma-sensei, apart from the rest of the class.

Karma would bet she’s the one who ran for a teacher, even if he can’t remember that happening.

Hella-Bitch is fuming. It almost amuses Karma, but he’s finding most of the delight he took in the situation previously is fading and fading fast. 

“Karma…” Nagisa crouches beside him and offers him a hand up. 

Karma ignores him, climbing to his feet on his own. He prods the sore spot on his cheek with some annoyance. 

There will be a mark by tomorrow at the latest. Going off of how hard she hit him, it’s going to be fairly impressive. 

He should be proud of it. A mark from his first real scuffle with a real life assassin, but he can’t find it in himself to even be satisfied right now.

“The little bastard attacked me!” she growls and manages to yank her arm from Karasuma-sensei’s grasp.

Since she doesn’t make another move to attack the students, in turn, he doesn’t make another move to get a hold of her. 

“Is this true, Karma?”

Karma straightens his shoulders and grins savagely. “Yes.”

Nagisa starts. “Karma-!”

“Oh my!” Before anything else can be said, a different voice interjects. “What’s all this going on?”

Karma gets just a glimpse of Nagisa’s face as it goes white as a sheet.

“Korosensei…”

* * *

As far as Nagisa knows, Karma hasn’t said anything beyond, “The bitch deserved it.”

Which is a good thing, because Nagisa doesn’t think he likes the idea of anyone else talking about what happened. 

But it’s also a bad thing because Nagisa isn’t sure he himself wants to talk about it and that’s what they’re expecting of him. 

Maybe it would be easier if they just talked to Karma about it after all.

Karasuma-sensei sits across from him, hands folded on the desk.

“You’re not in trouble,” he explains for probably the fifth time. “I just want to know what happened between you to make Karma react like that.”

Nagisa opens his mouth quickly, but Karasuma-sensei interjects before he can protest. 

“I know you had to be involved somehow. You can’t deny that much.”  
Nagisa shuts his mouth again. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

_No._

No, he doesn’t.

Nagisa fidgets, gripping his knees. 

“She kissed me,” he finally admits quietly. He hates everything about this right now, “and Karma hit her.”

“She what?”

Nagisa winces hard at the tone in his teacher’s voice, coloring deeply. 

“She- no, I…” He struggles to find the correct words to undo whatever it is he just did. 

“Nagisa,” Karasuma’s tone leaves no room for arguments, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

That can’t be true. He’s at least half the problem here. 

“But…” 

“Someone in a position of authority over you took advantage of that power. It’s completely unacceptable and it is in no way your fault.”

Nagisa swallows and nods. “What about Karma?”  
If his friend is in trouble because of him… he’s not sure what he’ll do.

“He has detention for the use of violence, but, considering the circumstances, he’s been dealt a great deal of leniency.”

Nagisa frowns. He doesn’t think Karma should be punished at all, but it’s true that violence in the classroom _is_ prohibited unless it pertains directly to the assassination of Korosensei. 

“Oh.”

All things considered, that sounds pretty reasonable. He’s still not entirely sure that he likes it though.

He realizes Karasuma-sensei is still speaking and snaps his head up in time to catch the tail end of his sentence.

“What?”

Karasuma-sensei blinks at him for a moment, then sighs and repeats himself. “Irina Jelavic will have to be dismissed from her position as a teacher in the assassination classroom for innappropriate conduct towards a minor. There’s nothing more we can do, considering her status as a professional assassin, but she won’t be near you anymore.”

Somehow, Nagisa manages to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. That sounds… that sounds nice actually. 

“Oh,” he says again. “You’re… you’re actually taking my word for it?”

He’s not entirely sure his mother would have listened to him.

Karasuma-sensei stares at him for an uncomfortable second. Finally, he clears his throat.

“It isn’t just your word. We can always ask Karma. Your other classmates were all witnesses as well. Not to mention, myself.”

Nagisa shifts in his seat, frowning in confusion. 

What?

“I saw her assault a minor,” Karasuma-sensei clarifies. “That’s not the behavior we expect from a teacher.”

“Oh,” Nagisa says again.

That’s right. He did walk in for the end of that.

“Alright, then.” Karasuma-sensei gets up, straightening his tie. “We’ll keep this within the assassination classroom, so Principal Asano doesn’t need to know.”

Nagisa nods, feeling the tension bleed out of his muscles, and does his best not to flinch when Karasuma-sensei’s hand comes into brief contact with his shoulder. 

“You have the right to say no to any touch that makes you uncomfortable,” he says and he clears his throat, “and you can always come to either me or Korosensei about it afterwards.”

“Where is Korosensei?” It does feel odd that he isn’t here at this moment. 

Karasuma-sensei sighs again. “He said he considers this a human matter, to be handled accordingly by humans.” He shakes his head, looking more than just a little exasperated. Nagisa would have expected an appearance beyond just showing up in the classroom by now.

Nagisa nods because his throat feels thick and he doesn’t think he could speak if he tried to.

That makes sense.

“You did good, kid.”


End file.
